En el día de SanValentín
by Danara-chan
Summary: Capitulo único. La primera vez que hago uno corto de Harry Potter espero que les guste AVISO: es muuuuuuy empalagoso dejen comentarios :


Ya hacia un mes que Voldemort había caído definitivamente en una batalla que sin duda ocuparía como mínimo más de 5 páginas en cualquier libro de Historia de la Magia que se precie. En la lucha muchos se vieron involucrados pero pocos llegaron a ver como Harry Potter acababa con él, pocos vieron como Hermione Granger en un acto de, algunos dicen valentía, otros amistad incondicional, otros amor, le dio la oportunidad a Potter de poder salvar al mundo mágico de semejante sicótico-dictador. Pero consecuencia de tal acto fue el que apenas hace 3 días que Hermione Granger despertó de la inconsciencia que provocaron las heridas sufridas.

En estos tres días, Hermione Granger se concentro en recuperar las clases perdidas en ese mes de inconsciencia, aunque sus dos grandes amigos siempre conseguían sacarle 5 o 10 minutos de estudio para que hablara con ellos y sacarle algunas sonrisas.

En el día de hoy, 14 de Febrero, exactamente el día de los enamorados, Hermione se encuentra en la biblioteca terminando uno de sus interminables ensayos sobre aritmancia y pensando, como siempre hace, en Harry James Potter Evas, ese chico tímido que la hace suspirar. Los pocos alumnos que había eran de los dos primeros cursos y alguno que otro de tercero, pero ningún rastro de alguien de séptimo como Hermione. Todas las chicas suspirando y cuchicheando por los pasillos y el patio de Howgarts sobre cuantas cartas de amor o cuantos regalos habían recibidos o a quienes les habían enviado, y los chicos…. Bueno algunos presumiendo de admiradoras y otros jugando o hablando de cualquier otra cosa. De repente una lechuza blanca llego hasta el lugar donde estaba sentada Hermione con una carta y una tímida margarita en el pico. Hermione sonrió a tan conocida lechuza, la acaricio y cogió tanto la carta como la margarita sin entender muy bien.

Veamos que quiere decirme Harry- abriendo la carta aun con la margarita en la mano

_Hoy por la mañana, hoy el día de San Valentín volví a pensar en tus bellos ojos y suave cabello. Pensando en este día llegué a la conclusión que una flor yo podría regalarte. Decidido fui hasta que llegué a la floristería, cuando allí me llego una duda ¿que flor te gustaría? Al principio pensé en una hermosa rosa roja, pero luego pensé "No, porque podría pinchar sus delicados y suaves dedos" Entonces pasee por la floristería y vi una olorosa y bella violeta pero de nuevo me negué a mi mismo "No, porque me impediría disfrutar el dulce aroma que bellamente desprende su sedoso cabello" Seguí dando vueltas y observe una exótica y rara flor, un hermoso Nenúfar en una bella maceta de cristal llena de agua clara. La observe y pensé que era lo mejor, lo mas hermoso de la floristería pero me volví a negar "No, el Nenúfar esta presa por el agua y ella es libre de amar, además no quisiera que tuviese que cargar con la bella pero pesada maceta de cristal" Después de ver las mas variopintas flores de la floristería, salí de ella sin flores en mis manos pues siempre encontraba algún fallo, alguna pega que no la hacia digna de ti. Fui al monte donde en los últimos años te sientas a leer tranquilamente cuando la biblioteca esta abarrotada por culpa de los exámenes, triste por este fracaso, pero a lo lejos vi una tímida Margarita en mitad del verde pasto, me acerque a ella y una sonrisa se asomo a mi rostro "perfecta" pensé "Simple y llana como yo, como mi amor por ella, esperando, deshojándome, esperando, dudando entre un si o un no, esperando que en el ultimo pétalo se cruce un si en el viento y llegue a mi alma" por eso, junto a esta carta te doy esta simple y llana margarita, para que la deshojes como deshojaste mi corazón nada mas sentirte, nada mas verte, haber si ese Si tan anhelado por mi alma cruza el viento que te rodea en este día._

_Atentamente: Un hombre Enamorado_

Hermione miro la margarita con lagrimas en los ojos, había esperado que Harry se fijara en ella desde…. Desde que lo conoció como persona, desde que supo que Harry era mucho mas que Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió o ahora mejor dicho el-adolescente-que-venció, pero nunca se imagino que llegara a hacer algo así. Aun con las lagrimas de la emoción retenidas en sus ojos se dispuso a deshojar la margarita como pedía en la carta, pero antes de que pudiese arrancar el primer pétalo, Hedwig (si no se escribe así perdónenme u.u) aleteo, dando a entender que la siguiera. Hermione recogió sus cosas de la mesa y las guardo con cuidado pero a la vez muy nerviosa. Se puso la mochila en un hombro y estiro el brazo para que Hedwig saliera con ella. Después de salir de la biblioteca la blanca lechuza voló hacia el invernadero. Con Hermione tras ella, llegaron hasta la parte de atrás del invernadero. Una gran roca asonantemente adornaba el paraje. Hedwig se poso en la roca dándole a entender que habían llegado. Hermione empezó a deshojar la margarita y con voz emocionada cruzando en el silencio esos si, no, que provocan la caída otro pétalo más. Llego al ultimo pétalo dando un suspiro emocionado y haciendo que su voz cruzara el cielo, ese si tan anhelado. La roca empezó a abrirse dejando ver un pasadizo oscuro. Hermione se dirigió hacia el pasadizo pero en cuanto uno de sus pies piso el suelo del pasadizo, las paredes se iluminaron dejando ver paredes de cristales de colores que brillaban con fuerza y un suelo cubierto por pétalos de las más variopintas flores. Al rostro de Hermione aflora de manera inconsciente una radiante pero tímida sonrisa. Después de recorrer tan pintoresco corredor, llego a una gran sala donde había un cómodo sofá frente a una acogedora chimenea. Al otro lado de la gran sala se encontraba una mesa con la mesa románticamente adornada y puesta para dos. Hermione camino hacia la mesa y sonrió al leer una nota colocada encima de uno de los platos _"Bella dama, siéntese y toque la campanilla. Espero que todo sea de su agrado"._ Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas y toco levemente la campanilla y apareció la más ricas comidas en la mesa. Hermione sonrió, estaban todos sus platos favoritos y algún que otro que alguna vez le dijo a Harry que quería probar. Detrás de ella entro Harry con una sonrisa, tenía una botella con cerveza de mantequilla en la mano e iba de esmoquin.

¿un poco de cerveza de mantequilla?-dijo sonriendo logrando sorprender a Hermione

Hermione asintió sonriéndole, intento decir algo mientras le servia la bebida pero por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras

Harry esto es fantástico- dijo una vez que Harry se sentara en la silla que tenia enfrente

Me alegra que te guste, aunque si no me hubieses ayudado ayer a perfeccionar mis hechizos no hubiese conseguido preparar todo esto-dijo sonriendo- además Doby (¿se escribe así?) fue muy servicial con las comidas

Hablaron y cenaron animadamente y dirigiéndose miradas tímidas y cómplices. Después de cenar se sentaron en el sofá y siguieron hablando o mas bien recordando los momentos vividos

Hermione, quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mi, se que soy bastante despistado y que no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, pero ahora tengo claro una cosa, gracias al notar que te iba a perder fue como pude valorar lo que significas para mi…

Harry……-dijo emocionada

Hermione, se que te he causado muchos problemas pero si tienes paciencia puedo compensarte todos esos quebraderos de cabeza que te he causado……Hermione ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo cogiéndole de las manos y mirándola a los ojos

Hermione abrazó emocionada a Harry, asintió en un susurro y Harry le levanto el mentón para poder besar esos labios que desde que los observo con detenimiento cuando velaba sus sueños cuando estaba inconsciente había deseado probar. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que por fin llego ese roce tan esperado por ambos y abrazados dejaron que el tiempo corriera libre mientras ellos disfrutaban del dulce y anhelado encuentro de sus bocas, de sus labios, de sus alientos, de sus almas.

* * *

Bueno ¿que tal? Es mi primer one-short de Harry Potter ¿les gusto? Espero que si :) Dejen sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos ;) 


End file.
